


What's a Funny Name Starting With M?

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	

Eames laughs out loud, almost knocking over his wineglass. "No!" 

"Mom meant it as an homage." 

Eames holds onto his glass to keep it safe. "Is your middle name Asher?" 

Arthur grimaces. "You know, I'm trying to be open, here." 

"Oh, and I appreciate it, darling!" He quaffs the remainder from his glass and catches someone's eye to get another round. 

"I can tell." 

Eames wipes tears from his eyes. Oh, this is just too, too much. 

"Ariadne, what's a funny name that starts with 'M'?" Eames asks, starting laughing again, gesturing her over as she walks past, this evening's dance partner trailing behind her from her firm grip. Ariadne was a woman who took her dancing seriously, she always managed to find the most mobile set of hips - gay, straight, or other - to accompany her. This place wasn't that busy and yet here she was with a distinguished-looking Spanish gentlemen Eames could already tell he'd enjoy watching with her. Not that Eames thought anyone could match Arthur's hips, but he had no room on his proverbial dance card for anyone but Eames. And that's the way Eames intends to keep it. 

She frowns. "I dunno…Moebius?" 

"You think Moebius is a funny name starting with M?" Arthur asks her. 

"Weeeeeell, I always thought it was kind of cool." She looks back and forth between them and shrugs. "I guess I just have a thing for umlauts." 

"Do you mean the comic-book artist? It was just a pseudonym." Eames tells her, grinning. 

"Comic book artist!" Ariadne smacks Eames on the shoulder. "Bite your tongue." 

"Go dance, Ari, he's not going to make any more sense, tonight." 

She and her partner salute them both and make their rest of the way to the dance floor. 

"Darling, where do you keep your Pulitzer Prizes?" 

Arthur rolls his eyes and thanks the server just then arriving with the next round. Takes a large mouthful, just as Eames asks, "killed any salesmen recently?" 

Arthur puts down the glass and glares across the tiny table at him. He's got his lips pursed like he's mad, but there's pleasure at their game, as well. He's not really mad. "After so many, it's all a blur." 

Eames giggles and puts up a hand. "Wait, wait." He drinks. "One last question -" 

"No, Eames, -" Arthur can see it coming, poor sod. "No." 

"How was Marilyn in bed?" 

Arthur throws his wadded-up napkin at him.


End file.
